You're Mine
by asiaaanx
Summary: "You're mine..." he whispered."If that's alright with you."


_YO! I'M ALIVE! _

_Sorry for the late updates, but high school is busy, busy, busy!_

_Hope you like this. (:_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

I sat down on my tanning chair, sunglasses on my nose, covering my brown eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed to myself. This is the life. Senior year was just too much for me to handle. I didn't get accepted into Julliard, but my brother did. And I'm truly happy for him but it is a bummer that I didn't get accepted as well. Instead I'll be going to U of A, where my daddy had decided was not a bad university since he is on the Board of Directors. My scholarship applied for the arts, and I love that. Yet I want to be the one that was in Julliard, making friends, going on Broadway, and being famous.

I ran my fingers through my now brown hair, smoothing out the knots. I thought back to when my hair was still blonde and bright. But that was when I was still known as the Ice Queen around East High School. The blonde matched the coldness people had assumed I had inside. Ever since graduation, I immediately decided to change my whole self for college. I wanted to have real friends, not like my Sharpettes that don't do anything except giggle and do what I say.

A ball bouncing on hard concrete caught my attention. The sound echoed in my ear and my heart thumped. It's as if that ball almost killed my heart. I titled my head to the side and caught sight of Troy Bolton, shirtless and sweaty, shooting basketballs and missing the basket. My eyes widened at the sight of his appearance. I don't blame everyone for drooling over him. His six pack abs glistened from the sweat falling from his chest. His hair was messed up in an adorable way that made me want to run my fingers through them.

Then as if he knew, he looked over at me and smiled.

I felt my heart jump inside my chest.

I cleared my throat to myself and told myself not to react to that small gesture. I looked back at him and I shot him a small smile, biting my lip to keep it from growing any bigger. I subconsciously ran my hand through my hair once again, feeling my hands shake with anxiety. I could hear his sneakers sliding against the asphalt and they sound came closer and closer.

A shadow stood over me so I slowly slid my sunglasses down the bridge of my nose, revealing part of my brown eyes. I quickly met his eyes and I swear on my Chanel purse, I got hypnotized. Those blue eyes shone brighter than the sun itself. He walked where my feet lay, right where the sun was, and he blocked the sun. Right there, right at that moment, he looked like the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. His skin looked tanner than usual. No wonder girls fall over him all the time. All that basketball practice has paid off.

"Hey, Sharpay," he said softly, sitting on the chair by my legs.

I instinctively pulled my legs up and sat up, wrapping my arms around them. I suddenly felt conscious, especially since I was only clad in a bikini. He looked down at me and chuckled. He scooted onto the seat, sitting with crossed legs and just looked at me with a small smile.

"Hey, Troy," I replied, pulling my hair from behind my ears to cover my face.

He reached over and put it back behind my ear, causing him to scoot closer. He gave a small smile and said, "Don't do that."

I looked down and giggled. Nodding, I asked him what he was doing here… at my house… in my backyard… sitting with me.

Troy shrugged and signaled me to scoot over on the chair. So I did. Though there was barely any room for both of us to sit next to each other. Surprisingly, he sat next to me and laid down, pulling me next to him. My eyes widened when he pulled me to him and my head rested on his broad chest. I smiled to myself and decided to live in the moment. I hugged him tightly, sighing inwardly.

I don't think Troy has any idea how long I've imagined us actually doing this. As boyfriend and girlfriend. But this is reality. Troy and I are basically acquaintances now. Way back when, he and I were best friends. But then high school started for us. We parted our separate ways; I started drama club and he started basketball. Cuddling with him now feels like when were still best friends.

"Troy, you still haven't answered my question," I said softly, looking up at him. He had his eyes closed and a grin on his face. His hand stroked my back continuously in a smoothing motion.

"I saw you were out here and I was playing basketball," he reasoned, "And since we live right across the street from each other, I figured why not hang out with Sharpay."

"Really… since when do you wanna hang out with me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Troy laughed and turned his body towards me, his face meeting mine. I gulped as I saw how close he was. His blue eyes locked with mine. His hand stroked my hair back once more before leaning in.

"I miss my best friend, that's all," he whispered into my ear, causing shivers to run throughout my body.

I snuggled closer to him, hugging his body closer to me. He wrapped his arms tightly around my body and started talking into my hair. All I could hear were muffled words, but I could feel him smiling so I figured he talked about good stuff. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. The only thing that would make this more perfect was if he and I were actually together. That would make the beginning of summer the best time of my life.

"Why did you dye your hair brown, Pay?" he asked me in an innocent voice.

"I dyed it because I wanted to feel like a new person," I said into his chest. "New hair, new Sharpay."

"I loved your blonde hair though," he said. "It was very… Sharpay."

I giggled. "I'm still Sharpay. I'm just… the better version."

Troy smiled at me with his shiny teeth. He kissed my cheek and said, "I like her too."

Without any thought, I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. As soon as I realized I did and that he didn't respond, I pulled away, embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks turning red as I turned away from him. I could hear his heavy breathing and I could tell he was probably really shocked that Sharpay Evans would do that.

Once again, he surprised me by pulling my face up to his and kissing me. My eyes fluttered closed and I sighed into his mouth. Nothing felt better than just kissing him under the hot summer sun. As I pulled away, there was nothing more that I wanted than to kiss him again. So I did. He chuckled and kissed me back, before pulling away a few seconds later. His forehead leaned on mine, his eyes connecting with mine immediately.

"You're mine…" he whispered. "If that's alright with you."

I kissed him as a response and he laughed. "So that's a yes, am I right?"

And again, I kissed him softly.


End file.
